1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing artificial fingernails and, more specifically, methods for manufacturing precision fit artificial fingernails.
2. The Relevant Technology
Artificial fingernails typically comprise thin, elongated, plastic structures having a configuration substantially similar to a real fingernail. Through use of an adhesive, the artificial fingernails can be selectively secured to existing fingernails. One of the benefits of artificial fingernails is that they enable a user to selectively have uniform fingernails of a desired thickness, length, and configuration without having to wait for the real fingernails to grow. This is especially useful to those who have weak fingernails that easily crack or break.
There are several different methods for attaching artificial fingernails. In one method, commonly used in fingernail salons, the tail end of an artificial fingernail is attached to the tip of a real finger by an adhesive. A thermoset acrylic is then used to fill in the gap between the cuticle of the finger and the tail end of the artificial fingernail. The acrylic is also used to cover over the artificial fingernail so that a uniform surface extends from the cuticle to the tip of the artificial fingernail. The acrylic overlay is then filed to provide a smooth surface. This process is repeated for each finger. The resulting artificial fingernails can then be painted with a fingernail polish to a desired color.
The above process is time consuming, labor intensive, and requires significant skill so that the resulting artificial fingernails have a uniform and smooth configuration. As the real fingernails grow, a gap is formed between the cuticle and the acrylic. To maintain uniformity of the fingernails, the gap must be repeatedly filled with acrylic after which the artificial fingernail must again be filed smooth and polish reapplied.
Since the fingers cannot breath through the acrylic, it is recommended that the artificial fingernails be removed every couple of weeks to allow the end of fingers to breath. Once the artificial fingernails are removed, however, the entire process must again be repeated. Due to the time and cost of reapplying the artificial fingernails, people will typically leave them on longer than is recommended. Extended wear can be harmful to the fingers and facilitate the growth of nail fungus.
In a second process for attaching artificial fingernails, sets of artificial fingernails are purchased that are designed to completely cover the real fingernails. This configuration avoids the step of having to backfill with an acrylic. However, since human fingers come in an unlimited range of sizes and shapes, it is impractical, if not impossible, to manufacture sets of artificial fingernails that will precisely fit all people. Accordingly, such artificial fingernails are manufactured in standard sets by size and length.
For attachment, each artificial fingernail is first manually trimmed so as to snugly fit around the cuticle of a corresponding finger. The artificial fingernails are also trimmed to a desired length or shape. This process must be repeated for each of the ten fingers. The artificial fingernails are then attached by simply applying an adhesive between the artificial fingernail and the real fingernail. Once attached, each of the artificial fingernails can be painted to a desired color.
Although simpler, this process also has its shortcomings. For example, although the perimeter of the artificial fingernail can be trimmed to fit around the cuticle of the fingernail, artificial fingernails typically have a poor fit between the inside surface of the artificial fingernail and the top surface of the actual fingernail. This is because the real fingernails of each person have a unique arch and a unique surface texture with small ridges or bumps. In contrast, the inside surface of artificial fingernails are smooth having a standard arch configuration. This poor fit between the artificial fingernails and the real fingernails can result in a poor presentation or look of the attached artificial fingernails and can significantly reduce the ability for the adhesive to secure the artificial fingernails to the real fingernails.
Furthermore, should an artificial fingernail crack or break, the process must be repeated for that fingernail. Since artificial fingernails are typically sold in sets, an entire set must be purchased just to replace a single fingernail. Full length artificial fingernails should also be removed every few days to enable the fingers to breath. Removal of the artificial fingernails is typically accomplished by soaking the fingers in acetone. Acetone, however, decomposes both the adhesive and the artificial fingernails. As a result, the artificial fingernails cannot be replaced after they are removed. Rather a new set of artificial fingernails must again be trimmed and fitted using the above process.